Ipithymia
Yozi: Malfeas Circle: 3rd This soul of Malfeas is the personification of the Yozi’s lust and urges; the model for all other lesser avenues of sin and vice throughout the Demon City. The street is paved with the bones of virgins and lined with vast pleasure houses of brass and crystal. Brothels, torture theatres and other such establishments operate under gold-colored lights which stretch for miles in each direction no matter where one standst, and can be found on many levels of Malfeas simultaneously. Her lantern lights can be seen everywhere on the street, pushing aside the greenish light of Ligier to cast golden rays on all manner of strange and fantastic pleasures (Ligier allows this as part of an ancient agreement with his fellow soul, the details of which are a secret between the two of them). On Ipithymia, patrons can find the most profanely original diversions in any realm. Noteworthy establishments include the Black Lotus Pagoda and the Stockade. Ipithymia is aware of all that transpires around her, so no secrets are kept from the Street of Gold Lanterns by its patrons. She can twist and tweak the desires and appetites of those around her and can cause insatiable lust to literally burn and consume those who displease her. She is both festival and festival grounds. None who visit her curving streets and back alleys leave untouched. Ipithymia’s few rules are enforced by a cadre of demonic prostitutes, courtesans, geisha and other employees of the street’s various establishments. Neomah are the most common demons employed in this way, though they are not the only ones. Most who work here are demons of the First Circle; soldiers and drones of Ipithymia and her lord Malfeas. Yet every storefront, brothel and pleasure palace on Ipithymia is run by at least one Second Circle demon. These are usually component souls of the Street of the Gold Lanterns, but other demons with an aptitude for lust, debauchery and perversion can be found here too. Of course, in addition to such demons, Ipithymia herself is literally everywhere. In addition to running her businesses, Ipithymia’s demons also collect tribute from the surrounding neighborhoods. Shopkeepers and craftsmen nearby are expected to pay a weekly tribute. Those who cannot must contribute a slave, lover or trusted companion to the workforce of Ipithymia’s businesses. The Street of Golden Lanterns is filled with such discarded and forgotten markers on past debts. When it takes her fancy, Ipithymia takes a mortal form and moves among her patrons and employees. Other times, she might be summoned to Creation to aid a sorcerer in the arts of seduction, power-brokering and the breaking of the human spirit. Everywhere she goes, lust and debauchery escalates. Where she passes, the scent of sex and opiates hangs in the air. She can generate a longing and lust in all but the divinely chaste, and the thought of being denied her causes a pain so profound it physically harms. She has taken and destroyed more lovers than any can remember, and shows no signs of ceasing. Description: Ipithymia's favorite form is that of a golden-skinned, four-armed young woman in the scant clothing of a dancer or courtesan. In this form, she appears young, usually a bit too young for her highly sexualized dress and manner. In this guise and others, she is often solicitous and sexually aggressive, especially toward powerful beings of non-demonic origin such as the Chosen.